


First Time

by queenclony



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clay's first time, M/M, Porn with minimal Plot, Rimjobs, Tony is an ass man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenclony/pseuds/queenclony
Summary: Tony prepares Clay for his first time having sex and keeps it sweet while getting dirty.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially just pure smut so I hope you're into that. I got really stuck with my other story so I'm not sure if it'll continue, but I wanted to do a quick one shot to get out some more of my Clony feelings and try to write something a little dirtier. Hopefully you guys are into it and it's not too much porn/too little plot to be interesting given the length. Let me know <3

"Hey Tony?" Clay asked, head resting comfortably in Tony's lap as they watched TV on a couch in the Padilla's basement.  

"Yea?" Tony replied, running his hands through Clay's hair but focusing on the TV. 

"I love you," Clay said. 

"I know baby, I love you too," Tony said, still absentmindedly staring at the screen. Clay sat up and straddled Tony's lap, blocking his view. Tony groaned, unhappy to have the episode of Law and Order interrupted, even by Clay. 

"No," said Clay, "I mean I really love you." Tony laughed but looked confused.

"I feel the same, my love. Why did you have to interrupt the show to tell me?" 

"Because I, uh..." Clay paused and cleared his throat. "Think I wanna have sex." Tony raised his eyebrows and wrapped his fingers around Clay's waist.

"Yea?" he asked. "Are you sure you feel ready for that? Like I said before, we really don't have to rush. I know this is all new for you." Clay nodded but then stopped and hesitated, looking down.

"Yes. But I have no idea like...like how to do it? I've never uh, seen that kind of thing?" Clay said quietly, blushing. 

"Never seen what? Gay sex? Didn't you watch porn all those years you were single?" Tony asked playfully. 

"Yes," Clay said. "Just stuff with girls though. Which is I guess how I learned how to do…. some stuff. But the…. other stuff that we haven't done yet is um, different," He blushed again. "I didn’t watch guys because I didn't know I'd be into it. Until you, I mean. And then I was freaked out about watching it because I thought it might make it look too intimidating.” Tony smiled softly and reached up to touch Clay's cheek. 

"I promise we'll go slow," Tony said. “I promise I’ll make it good for you.” He reached for Clay’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Have you done it before?" Clay asked, finding himself feeling slightly jealous at the thought of Tony being so close to anybody else.

"Only a few times," Tony replied honestly. "And it kinda sucked since I spent every time wishing it was you instead." Clay couldn't help but smile a little. Tony leaned in and kissed his forehead, reaching around to pull Clay deeper into his lap and run his fingers down Clay’s back.

"So, um, I think my house should be empty for a while this weekend," Clay said after a moment of silence. Tony’s eyes lit up and he smiled warmly.

"Well, no pressure to actually be ready to go all the way as soon as this weekend," Tony said, "but we can definitely start preparing you." Clay was wondering what exactly that “preparation” entailed when Tony's lips met his and they fell into a passionate kiss. Yelling and gunshots soon came loudly from the TV and interrupted them and Tony playfully pushed Clay away from him to turn toward the screen. "Now that that's settled leave me alone so I can find out who the murderer is." Clay punched his arm lightly and rested his head back down onto his Tony’s lap.

 

\-------

           

“What the FUCK?” Clay exclaimed, startled by the figure on his bed as he entered the room wrapped in a towel and hair still dripping from the shower. He was met with laughter, and Clay exhaled as he realized it was Tony and not some sort of burglar or ghost. “I thought you weren’t coming until seven?”

“It _is_ seven,” Tony said, holding up his phone and pointing at the time on the screen. “And your front door was unlocked. Someone could have come in and stolen you!” Clay smiled and shook his head, then opened the top drawer of his dresser to grab a pair of boxers. Tony stood up and closed the drawer before he could reach in. He turned to face Clay and tucked his thumbs into the sides of the towel around Clay’s waist. “Why on Earth,” Tony asked.” Are you putting on clothes right now?” Clay blushed as Tony stared at him lustfully and grabbed his hand to pull him toward the bed. Tony lay down and raised his eyebrows, motioning toward the towel. “You going to keep that on or what?” Tony came to the realization that he’d never actually seen Clay completely naked before. The extent of their sexual experiences was just quick blowjobs in Tony’s room, and they always kept their boxers half-on just in case one of the other Padilla boys decided to barge in. So when Clay slowly unwrapped the towel and dropped it to the floor, Tony lost his breath for a second.

“Happy now?” Clay asked with a smirk. Tony nodded enthusiastically.

“But I’d be happier if you turned around so I can see that ass,” Tony said. Clay obliged and Tony groaned as he took in the sight. He rose up from sitting on the bed and grabbed Clay’s waist from behind, pulling him onto his lap and beginning to kiss his neck. Tony’s lips were warm against the cool, wet skin and Clay shivered. “You smell good,” Tony told him. Clay wrinkled his nose.

“You smell kinda like motor oil,” he said. Tony glared at him in mock anger, pulled him down onto the bed, and started tickling his waist, sending Clay into laughing hysterics. “I’m kidding!” he screeched, thrashing his legs, and Tony let up.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Tony said, laying next to Clay and pulling him in close. “You are so fucking cute, did you know that?” Clay didn’t answer, just nuzzled his head into Tony’s neck. After a moment, Tony ran his fingers down Clay’s stomach and began lightly stroking him, making him almost instantly hard. Clay closed his eyes and moaned softly, but opened them when Tony suddenly stopped moving his hand.

“What the hell?” Clay asked, “Keep going!” Tony smiled and shook his head lightly.

“Do you trust me, Clay?” he whispered. Clay nodded. “Ok, then flip onto your stomach.” Clay’s eyes widened and he did as he was told. Tony pulled off his own shirt and jeans and straddled Clay. He began slowly placing soft kisses down Clay’s back until he finally let himself reach his ass. He covered it with kisses and let himself bite softly, like he had always fantasized about. Clay was breathing heavier now and turning Tony on more and more, but Tony had a mission and he wasn’t going to stop to satisfy himself. “This might feel weird but I think you’ll like it,” Tony said.

“What might feel wei- oh my God,” Clay gasped as Tony spread his ass with his hands and started licking slowly. This wasn’t even something Clay had ever _thought_ about doing, but now that it was happening it felt so good that his vision was going blurry. The sounds he was making motivated Tony to keep going. Clay whimpered loudly as the tip of Tony’s tongue pressed inside him for a blissful second before Tony pulled his mouth away.

“Is this ok?” he asked, and Clay could only groan and nod into his pillow. “Do you want more?” Clay nodded again. Tony resumed licking until he felt Clay relax as he got used to the feeling. Tony paused and lifted his head. “I’m gonna use my finger a little, but please tell me if I’m hurting you, ok?”

“Ok,” Clay replied, voice shaky. He guessed this was part of the preparation Tony had been talking about. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take Tony all at once, not at first. He felt the tip of Tony’s finger begin to rub light circles around the opening, still wet from his tongue. He rubbed the outside for a few minutes until Clay relaxed a little, then he pressed his finger slightly inside. Clay inhaled sharply when Tony moved it the tiniest bit.

“You ok?” Tony checked in. Clay lifted his head and turned around to give a weak thumbs-up. Tony laughed and crawled up to wrap Clay in his arms and kiss his flushed face. “How did that feel?”

“That… was really fucking good,” Clay said. He looked down and noticed how hard Tony was, his dick straining against his boxers. “But what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me baby. This is all about you. It’ll be worth all the waiting when I can finally fuck you.” He ran his fingers over Clay’s cheek as he spoke, his pupils dilated and gazing deeply. “Might take a while though since that little ass is so fucking tight,” he whispered into Clay’s ear, making him shiver. “Wanna work on that more?” Clay nodded and Tony slid off the side of the bed to pick up his jacket. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small bottle, then hopped back up onto the bed and positioned himself in a way where he had comfortably access to Clay. He flipped open the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before carefully reached his hand down between Clay’s legs. They made eye contact and Tony took a second to be grateful that this beautiful boy was all his. One of his fingers rubbed slowly at the entrance before slowly sliding in. With his other hand, he grabbed Clay’s hand and lovingly held it as he began moving his finger in and out at a careful pace. Clay squeezed his hand tightly as he went deeper, and Tony paused. “Is this ok?”

“Yes, I want more,” Clay replied. Tony looked amused.

“So needy already!” he teased before moving his finger again. He kept up a steady rhythm for a few minutes, increasing Clay’s soft moaning. Clay was beginning to feel less tight around his finger, and he considered adding another before hesitating. “Have you really never had anything inside of you? Not even your own fingers?” Clay shook his head.

“No, never,” he admitted. Tony pulled his hand down.

“I want you to try something. Put some lube on your finger and see if you can slide it in next to mine,” he instructed. Clay scrunched his eyebrows together, surprised but intrigued by the idea. He reached for the bottle and made sure his fingers were as slick as Tony’s, then reached down between his own legs. He pressed his finger in alongside Tony’s, cringing at the sudden increase in pressure. He held it there, and took in a few deep breaths. “Does that hurt? Do you think you want me to try my two fingers now?”

“No it doesn’t hurt too bad. I want more of you,” Clay said, pulling his own finger out and hand away so Tony could slide in a second finger. Clay gasped as he began moving in and out. Sometimes he would hit a spot that felt particularly good and Clay would push himself harder against Tony, wanting him deeper. Almost all of the pain was gone and Clay reveled in the feeling, whimpering for more. He never thought he’d be able to cum without having his dick touched, but now he wasn’t so sure. He was getting louder and breathing more shallowly. Tony could feel Clay’s legs begin trembling uncontrollably and he couldn’t resist the urge to give him some relief. He guided Clay’s cock into his mouth, moving his head up and down in sync with the rhythm of his fingers. Clay came completely undone, moaning loudly while his entire body shook until he finally yelped and filled Tony’s mouth with cum. Tony sat up as he swallowed, taking in the sight of his boyfriend laying there in front of him, eyes closed and breathing heavy. He had made him cum quite a few times before, but this seemed much more intense for Clay than the blowjobs were. Tony had never felt so privileged; still in awe every day that the “straight” best friend he had been in love with for years was now his. He lay on his side next to Clay and used his thumb to move the wet strands of hair off his face and then to trace over Clay’s lips.

“That was so good,” Clay whispered, his eyes still softly closed. “Thank you.”

“No,” Tony said. “Thank _you_. For having such a perfect ass. And for letting me put my face in it. That was nice.” Clay laughed.

“Wow, you’re even more romantic than I thought,” Clay teased. “So poetic.” Tony gave him a mischievous glare, then swung his leg over Clay’s body to straddle him and attack him with kisses.

“Maybe I’m saving the romance for a special occasion.”

 

\-------

 

            Tony parked and exited the Mustang and began walking up to the Jensen’s front door, laughing when he saw Clay’s face light up in the window upon seeing him.

            “Waiting for me like a puppy, I see?” Tony teased when he walked inside.

            “Well you’re late!” Clay defended himself. Tony held up his hands.

            “I know, I know. I’m sorry. Got caught up working on a car. And testing out the gift I made you,” Tony said as he brushed Clay’s cheek with his thumb, accidentally leaving a streak of black grease on his skin.

            “What gift?” Clay asked excitedly. Tony reached into his back pocket and held out a tape. In messy black letters scribbled across the front read _Love Songs for Clay_.

            “This is so cheesy,” Clay laughed, but pulled Tony into a warm hug. “Thank you.” Tony shrugged.

            “Least I could do for my boy,” he said.

            “You also could have showered before coming over,” Clay teased, motioning to Tony’s grease-covered hands and clothes.

            “Yea, sorry…I was already late. But I figured maybe you wouldn’t mind showering with me and helping me clean off?” Clay broke into a wide grin and shook his head.

            “No,” he said. “Wouldn’t mind that at all.” He pointed to the stairs and followed Tony as he started walking up. They made it to the bathroom and both immediately stripped, throwing their clothes in a pile in the corner. They stared at each other for a moment once fully undressed. Clay was still in awe of Tony’s muscular build and tattoos, his masculinity so sexy to Clay- something he definitely never thought he’d say as someone who believed he was straight up until a few months ago. Clay, though taller, was much smaller in frame but still toned muscularly, probably from his frequent bike riding. But Tony appreciated his body fully, taking in every inch of his smooth skin whenever he got the chance. Like right now. He wanted to pull him in and run his hands down his back, but resisted due to his dirty hands. Clay turned on the water and held his hand under the stream of the shower until he felt it get hot, then stepped under it. Tony followed. He waited until his hands were rinsed and then pulled Clay in to reach up and kiss his neck, simultaneously stroking Clay’s lower back and ass. Tony pulled away after a while and was struck by how beautiful Clay’s lips looked as the warm water dripped off of them. He was about to lean in and kiss him when Clay reached over for a bottle of shampoo to hand to him.

            “Not like your usual fancy hair products, I’m sure, but you’ll have to deal with it,” Clay told him. Tony was resistant to put it in his hair before he squeezed some of it in the palm of his hand and realized how much the smell reminded him of Clay. He reached up and began lathering it into his hair, but Clay pulled his hands away and started to do it himself. “I always wanna play with your hair, now’s my chance. And I already washed my own hair this morning.” Tony laughed and let the soapy water run over his face, savoring the feeling of Clay’s fingertips against his head until the shampoo was rinsed out.

            “Conditioner?” Tony asked.

            “That was two in one shampoo, you don’t need conditioner,” Clay stated. Tony groaned. “Unless you wanna use my mom’s and smell like her.” Tony shook his head.

            “Uh yea no thanks,” Tony said. He’d just be sure to use a deep conditioning hair mask when he got home. He’d like to think of himself as pretty tough and masculine, but admittedly cared more about his hair more than most of the girls at school did. He supposed he fit the gay stereotype in that aspect, if nothing else. Putting that thought aside, he tilted his head up to press his lips to Clay’s. They melted into the kiss, feeling each other get increasingly hard as their bodies pressed together. Tony dropped to his knees and Clay excitedly waited for Tony to take his cock into his mouth. Instead he was instructed to turn around. Tony reached up and squeezed his ass while kissing up and down the back of his thighs.

            “You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about eating your ass in the shower,” he groaned before spreading Clay open with his strong hands and diving in. Clay still couldn’t believe this was something Tony was into, but had no complaints. Tony continued to move his tongue until Clay’s legs were shaking so much that he had to brace himself against the shower wall. He stopped and Clay turned to look back at him and glare. Tony laughed at his facial expression.

            “I’m not having you slip and fall in this shower and crack your head open,” Tony said as he stood up. “Although you did look adorable with that Band-Aid stuck on your forehead.” Clay groaned and turned off the water, stepping out and drying himself off after handing a towel to Tony as well. Towels wrapped around their waists, they made their way toward Clay’s bedroom and it was only seconds before Clay had pushed Tony down on his bed, removed his towel, and straddled him.

            “Woah, you’re aggressive today,” Tony said with a smile. “That’s my job, baby.”

            “I know,” Clay said. “But I want you.” Tony smiled again.

            “You have me,” Tony replied, and kissed the inside of Clay’s wrist. Clay shook his head.

            “No, like…I’ve been um, practicing by myself. And I want you. To uh, fuck me. Now,” Clay said, his pupils dilating and darkening his blue eyes. Tony nodded slowly.

            “Yea. Yea, ok Clay,” he said quietly. Clay leaned over and opened the door of the table by his bedside to grab a bottle of lube that he had hidden in a dirty sock. He handed it to Tony and slid off of him to lie down on the bed. Tony gave Clay’s ass a final kiss before squeezing lube onto his fingers and getting the outside slick, ruining the taste but making it much more comfortable to slide his fingers in. He was still so tight, despite the practice he said he’d been doing. As completely turned on as Tony was, there was still a significant element of nervousness about hurting Clay and ruining his first time. He’d never taken somebody’s virginity and certainly never cared this much about someone he’d been intimate with. Clay was his ultimate fantasy and his truest love, always had been. The only thing stronger than his desire for Clay was his complete adoration of him. He moved his finger in and out, adding a second after a few minutes and some begging from Clay. Tony watched his face; how his eyes squeezed tighter and his mouth fell open when Tony would hit a particularly good spot. He couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight than that. He wanted to make sure Clay didn’t finish before he could try having Tony inside him for real, so he stopped.

            “Wanna get up on your knees, baby?” Tony asked. “I wish I could keep watching your face but you’ll have more control this way, you can pull forward if it’s too much.” Clay flipped over, resting on his knees and forearms, his ass in full view. Tony breathed in deep and felt himself get as hard as possible. His stomach dropped when he came to a realization.

            “Shit,” he whispered. “Do you have a condom?” Clay turned around and shook his head. “Fuck,” Tony said.

            “We don’t need one, it’s fine. Not gonna get pregnant, right?” he joked. Tony was partially grateful, and partially horrified that Clay was so willing to have unprotected sex. If it was with anybody else, Clay would have been getting a lecture from him for sure. “Plus, you know you’re the only one who has ever touched me anyway.” That was true.

            “Ok. But only because I know I’m clean too- I’ve been tested and have never not used a condom,” he said hesitantly. He knew it was a bad habit to start, but had a hopeful feeling that he wouldn’t be with anybody else anytime soon. He lubricated his cock, somehow making it even harder. Tony was definitely not lacking in size, which is something he had always had strictly positive feelings about. Now, he worried slightly, hoping he’d be able to get himself inside of Clay. He fingered him for a few minutes in the new position, spreading his fingers to stretch him out. Clay’s breathing remained fairly steady, indicating that he wasn’t in pain. Tony took a deep breath in and positioned himself so his dick was lined up with Clay’s ass. “Do you want me to try now?” Clay spread his knees apart a few more inches.

            “Yea,” he whispered, voice shaking slightly. Tony could feel his sudden nervousness and double-checked that he was ok.

            “You sure? We can stop anytime,” Tony told him.

            “Yes, I’m sure. I trust you,” said Clay, trying to sound a little more confident than he really was feeling. He did trust Tony though, more than anyone else. Nobody had ever made him feel safer.

            “Ok, try to relax,” Tony said as he positioned the tip of his cock against the rim of Clay’s ass. He did his best to focus on the task at hand, trying not to think too much about how he was about to be inside of the boy he’d been in love with for years. He needed to last long enough to actually have sex with him. He gripped onto Clay’s hips and pulled them back as he pressed forward, the tip sliding a couple inches inside. Clay yelped and startled Tony, but before he could pull out, Clay stopped him.

            “I’m fine, keep going,” he breathed out. Tony moved his hips forward and pushed in further, making Clay whimper softly. He waited a moment then pushed in further so that Clay was filled with his complete length. Tony was almost hyperventilating, the tightness combined with the lack of latex between his cock and the inside of Clay driving him insane. He desperately wanted to start moving his hips hard, fucking Clay until he couldn’t handle it anymore. He held himself back and began moving slowly, breath shaking. He’d barely even began and it was already the best sex he’d ever had; it made every other time feel like it had never been true sex at all. This, Tony thought, was better than anything he could have even imagined. He continued moving in and out slowly, increasing the whimpers and moans coming from Clay. There was no way he’d last longer than a few more minutes, so he bent further over and reached down to start stroking Clay’s dick, hoping he’d be able to make him cum before Tony did. Clay’s body was trembling and between moans, he was begging Tony not to stop- which Tony had no intention of doing. He kept moving his hips in and out and his hand up and down, vision getting blurrier as he got closer to the edge. He held himself back into he felt Clay’s dick pulsing in his hand, then let himself finish as well. Cumming inside him without a condom was the most incredible feeling he’d ever experienced. Some of it dripped out when Tony pulled out, and the sight of that almost made him hard again right away. Clay stayed there on his knees, still breathing heavy and frozen in ecstasy while Tony wiped the wet spots on the bed with one of the towels from the ground. Clay sat up and was about to wipe off the cum that had spurted onto his stomach when Tony pushed his hand away and cleaned it off with his tongue instead. He pushed Clay back down onto the bed and laid next to him, kissing him so he could taste himself on Tony’s mouth. Tony broke away and jumped back when he saw what appeared to be tear stains on Clay’s cheeks.

            “Oh my god, did I hurt you?” Tony said, facial expression hard and serious.

            “No, it was just really, um, intense for a minute. But you were great,” Clay reassured him. “There’s nobody else I’d ever wanna do this with.” Tony was so willing to get dirty, to do almost anything at all when it came to sex and making Clay feel good. But he was still incredibly sweet and caring, and this combination made Clay feel like he’d won some kind of boyfriend lottery.

            “Ok, my love,” Tony said, softly kissing both of Clay’s cheeks and pulling him in tight. “Thank you for giving me all I’ve ever wanted.” They laid in silence for a while, listening to each other breath. Tony was halfway asleep when Clay whispered in his ear.

            “Back of the Mustang next time, right?” he said. Tony jolted awake.

            “Don’t even joke about that,” he scolded playfully. “Not even Clay Jensen gets to mess with my car.” They both broke into laughter, damn sure that they’d never experienced happiness like this before.

           


End file.
